1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective sports equipment, and more particularly to protective batting helmets used in baseball and softball.
2. Description of Related Art
Protective helmets are commonly used in various sports to provide protection to a player's head. In baseball, for example, players commonly wear batting helmets to provide protection against wild pitches or foul balls. Offensive players also sometimes wear batting helmets when running the bases to protect against injury from hit or thrown balls.
In lower-level leagues, especially those geared to younger players, protective batting helmets are required to be worn by offensive players whenever they are at-bat or on base. Typically, batting helmets include an inner foam core configured to fit on and protect the wearer's head, with an outer protective shell covering the foam core, with the shell extending further downwardly from the inner core, towards the wearer's neck and shoulders. The inner foam core is typically of a substantially uniform thickness, and surrounds the entire upper portion of the wearer's head, extending from the forehead to the rear of the skull, down the sides of the head, and over the wearer's temples. The outer shell is likewise typically of a uniform thickness, surrounding the inner foam core, extending further down the sides and back of the wearer's head than the foam core. The helmet thus provides generally uniform impact protection to all areas of the wearer's head.